the_shadow_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints
The Ecclesia teaches that there is one God and that all good things are his reflection. He lives in a perfect world. This belief system is the core of the Ecclesia, but many interpretations of this doctrine exist. The original monastic orders claim that there is only one god (the Godhead) and that no other gods exist beside him. The Orthodox Ecclesia teaches that the godhead is the one god and that he manifests himself in emanations. These emanations act as his messengers and voice. Some are angelic beings while others become mortals and dwell in the world. These are known as Saints. The majority of Saints are people who achieved something that was said to bbe a glimpse of the True World. The greatest of these are he who was the incarnation of the True God himself. Saints serve as embodiments of achievement and allow the worshipper to humanize their unreachable and unknowable God. Though this is not supported officially by the Ecclesia, the Saints are worshipped and prayed to. In recent years, the Saint Cults have become an endemic part of Ecclesian worship. The Saints: o The Blind Saint – He taught that those who sought enlightenment should blind themselves to the wicked world, at it is only a shadowy illusion. o The Starving Saint – He taught that man need not indulge in the fruit of the physical world, for they are lies, and satisfy nothing. o The Ragged Saint - He taught that one should not trust physical things to protect them, for they are lies, and satisfy nothing. o The Bleeding Saint – He taught that all suffering is false and that no pain can harm a true servant of the godhead. o The Weeping Saint – He taught that the world is place of sorrow that should be mourned and that those who are ignorant are to be pitied. o The Burning Saint – He taught that enlightenment burns away the flaws of the physical, leaving them pure. It is fire that will end the physical world and expose it. o The Broken Saint – He taught that those who wish to be enlightened will be shattered and crushed for their beliefs, but that they will walk again in the perfect world that awaits. Saints of Deed (Haya) o Saint Peniel – The patron of architects and the Palatinate o Saint Ahaya – The patron of monks o Saint Danaya – The patron of mothers o Saint Talean – The patron of smiths and carpenters o Saint Mora – The patron of mourners o Saint Jak o’ Shadows – The patron of the recently departed and hangmen o Saint Alæ – The patron of healing and doctors o Saint Eriol – The patron of scouts o Saint Lorá – The patron of weddings and marriages o Saint Relen – The patron of honor and warriors o Saint Jeres – The patron of masons o Saint Ænon – The patron of poets o Saint Loranos – The patron of music o Saint Elhen – The patron of composers o Saint Oranon – The patron of luck o Saint Casa – The patron of knowledge o Saint Aleran – The patron of princes o Saint Colorien – The patron of agriculture o Saint Retheon – The patron of Reyan Laurë o Saint Paliné – The patron of maidens o Saint Laurë – The patron of Reya, and of all the Laurë o Saint Sethanos – The patron of the Arathë o Saint Matas – The patron of trade o Saint Tildén – The patron of sailors o Saint Phalon – The patron of hunters o Saint Coros – The patron of scouts o Saint Silivion – The patron of woodsmen o Saint Aveyos – The patron of the east o Saint Vama – The keeper of all civilizations knowledge o Saint Valén – The patron of Emperors and the embodiment of the authority of God. o Saint Enon – The patron of the beggars o Saint Isvadis – The patron of the Rëlines o Saint Herelle – The patron of children o Saint Solon – The patron of orators o Saint Auqulle – The patron of philosophers o Saint Sullion – The patron of painters o Saint Mehan – The patron of sculptors